memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:88.208.235.52
Starship classes I'm not sure that we need two articles about starship classes, since the category we already have is fairly complete. Now that there is a redirect automatically directing that phrase to the appropriate list, it should be easier for users to search for starship classes. If you want to make a change to this, please use the talk page and we can have all our active users vote on a consensus. -- 06:02, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Behavior If you want to suggest we start a new article or make a change that anoher user disagrees with, please start a talk page. If you ever address any user on this site, you will do so in an acceptable manner and will not use the word "fuck". You'll be able to edit again soon, and we will be able to discuss anything you wish relating to Star Trek articles on this site as long as you stop behaving like a child. No tantrums. -- Captain MKB 06:02, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :How would YOU feel, captain, if you started work & someone else just comes along without bothering to even look & deletes what you're doing? :The little list at the bottom DOES NOT do anything other than list class names. The entry I was working on that you so rudely wiped will list the classes in both alphabeticl & chronological order, & if you look at the update you'll see I've ALSO added the classes primary function - the minilist does none of those & is of no use to a newcomer to the fandom! :NOW, Unblock me & at least talk before going ahead & deleting shit. -- 06:07, 19 January 2009 (UTC) OK, here's some talk -- you are adding information that is not part of our site's subject. Of the ships you added, there is no licensed Trek book or game source given for the Joshua class, Glen class, MacPherson class, and some others. We do not create articles or links on this site based on fan fiction publications. I deleted those in accordance with our policy. We have an automated list of Federation starship classes and it is very nearly a complete list based on our subject matter. There is no need to start another article listing them in a different way unless you have an idea about sorting them differently -- which you will suggest on a talk page or forum page. We will not allow the creation of such a list simply so you can add prohibited material. There is a link to our Manual of Style and other policy pages in your welcome message above. You are required to read these and abide by them -- which you have failed to do. Our policies include NOT adding shiplists from fan fiction publications and NOT swearing at and insulting other users. If you feel you can follow these rules, I'll unblock you. You will also refrain from using the word "shit" in conversations -- this site is for a wide variety of users and your attitude and language need to reflect that. If you can't agree to this, you'll be permanently banned. -- Captain MKB 06:16, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Attitude Your attitude is still pretty bad. I've unblocked you to give you a chance to play nice, but you are continuing to be abusive. You can change IPs -- fine, but also know that threatening to mess up our site is not a friendly way to join. If you do this often enough we'll probably get a better trace on you and can follow up with your threats of harassing behavior, and can even take up this issue with Fasthosts, UK's largest web hosting company based in Gloucester. Maybe you should go start your own website if you are so upset that other people beside you are allowed to use this one. Or at least stop being a jerk. CaptainMike is on a dictatorial power trip Still throwing your self inportant weight around I see. 07:20, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :It's spelled "important" :And I'm pretty sure that other users will agree that improper attitude by anonymous troublemakers necessitates banning. -- Captain MKB 07:24, 19 January 2009 (UTC) If that's the case then why are you still here Michael? You told me not to delete things from people's pages, yet what did YOU do? Deleted an entire userpage. You're not above the law, Mike. But of course you don't see it that way since you subscribe to the infamous "California values". Oh, and nice childish way to prove you're in the right - by picking on your target's spelling. Since you've shown that nothing's out of bounds or dishonest in this conflict, I just want to say...... Sorry to hear about your bonus. ;) -- 18:40, 19 January 2009 (UTC) :No idea what you mean. Sorry. -- Captain MKB 19:10, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Then you're either dumb or desperately trying to cover up that I'm hitting close to home. I think it's the latter. 20:02, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'm just gonna put it out there that insulting the admin who can ban/unban you is probably not the best way to get what you want. Nor is it the correct thing to do to anyone. --Long Live the United Earth 23:39, 19 January 2009 (UTC) So it's ok to abuse your authority, condemn people for doing things while doing them yourself, and complain about someone's attitude while displaying the same attitude? Gee, that's certainly nice to know - I guess that's why the world's on the brink of destruction in the FIRST place! 02:35, 20 January 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not going to look up your edit history from however many IP adresses, so that doesn't concern. I was not referring to your swearing and insulting of Captainmike. He has not insulted nor swore at you anywhere. Simple politeness may take you farther than throwing out insults.--Long Live the United Earth 21:47, 20 January 2009 (UTC)